Cassie's story
by Dead-baby
Summary: Shortly before the FAYZ, Cassie becomes a student at Coates academy. She quickly becomes Diana's other half, Caine's worst enemy and Drake's darkest fantasy. The story follows the odd quartet, and how some develop powers and what happens during the FAYZ.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Cassie. **

Cassie's POV

I finally was here in this s*** hole of a school. Coates Academy. Yeah it was expensive and huge, one of the best schools in the state but everyone knew it was a school for children with... problems. I may have done some bad things that a girl or anyone else in fact shouldn't do but that are the consequences of being a bad girl like me.

"That will be $15.29" said the taxi driver... Oh God! More annoyance

"Oh" I said in my sweetest and most vulnerable voice "I thought it was only going to be $10"

"I think that will be alright, from a very" He looked me up and down. God, I hated it when, men did that "... very pretty girl" Such a Perv.

"Thanks" I handed him the money "Could you help me with my bags"

"Oh yes, I would love to"

He took my two big suitcases while I carried my huge hand bag and my miniature suitcase. We entered the reception area, which was huge and with the most beautiful chandelier I have ever seen.

"I will just leave the luggage here" I smiled a fake smile, he handed me a card "Here is my number if you need a taxi again"

He turned to leave, once he reached the door he winked at me then left. Uh! I was probably wrong, maybe he wasn't a perv maybe he was a paedophile instead. I dropped the bags I was holding by my suitcases and walked over to the lady at the desk.

"Hello, how may I help you?" she asked, she sounded so fake

"I am Cassie X Thorn, I have to see the boarding counsellor... person" I didn't hid my annoyance.

"Oh, she is right through there" She pointed to the door to my left.

I began to walk in the direction. The door was shut but I didn't try knocking, I just entered. The room was a bright yellow, probably signifying happiness, so fake. There was a desk, a glass cabinet, a few pictures, a sofa and three chairs around the desk. There was a black woman seated in the chair just looking at me. I decided to sit down.

"Cassie X Thorn" She said, I nodded

"Fourteen years old" She said, I nodded

"Your ethnicity quite extraordinary, that you can't really be called just mixed raced. You are half White, quarter Black and quarter other race." She stated. I growled.

"Listen here brown eyes, we can sit here and discuss everything on my admission form or we could just get down to business, because I don't take crap because I'm the only one who services it.", there was going to be no more nodding where I was concerned.

She looked taken back for a millisecond but continued "Sorry that may have sounded rude, I am Mrs. Beck, wife to Mr. Beck the head master of Coats Academy" She sounded almost threatening , but this was my game not hers.

"That sounds like a threat brown eyes. Married to a white man I see, your children's ethnicity must be quite extraordinary, that they can't really be called just mixed raced. They're half White, half Black and 100% messed up b****s take it from their mother I see" mimicking her pathetic attempt to a threatening tone.

This time she was speechless, but I wasn't finished yet

"Not so nice being on the other side of that comment is it. So instead of wasting any of my time, since I have a life can we please discuss rooms?" It was now obvious I was in control of this conversation. She regained herself and said...

"Yes, um... here is the room plan; it also shows the vacant beds, room sizes, who is in the room, nearest bathrooms and fire exits etc."

I looked at the list; I saw a room which was up to my standards I was setting for this school. It was the furthest away from the teacher's staff room and bedrooms and also the fire exit, yet was nearest to the biggest bathroom and the stairs and there was one vacant space in a two bedroom room. The only problem is there was a huge red X over the person's name. But it was going to be my room anyways.

"I want to be in this room" I pointed to the red X room.

"Um... Well, its home to Diana Ladris. She is not particularly friendly and has a tendency to bully and manipulate people."

"God, your honest; my kind of girl, I want to be in the red X room" I stood up

"Ok, Cassie, if you change your mind you know where to come"

But I had already left. I made my way out of the office back into the reception and stood by my bags. I turned to hear whispering. I found two boys, probably in the 7th or 8th grade, looking me up and down. When I turned to face them, they looked away, blushing like beetroots.

"Um... Guys" They faced me eagerly "Could you possibly help me with my bags?"

They looked at each other then nodded eagerly. They took my big suitcases while I carried my other bags. I could tell they were struggling but tried not to show it. They dropped my bags in front of the red X room where I thanked them and said...

"My name is Cassie by the way"

They left but all the boys' could remember after that was one thing.

Cassie.


	2. Chapter 2

**I didn't add a disclamer last time. Thanks guys for reading my story i know its been a while so read and i hope you like. I don't own the genius that is Gone nor will i ever!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter2: Introductions <strong>Diana's POV

I hear a knock on my door, strange no one is supposed to be here, probably Caine.

"Come in" I didn't hid my annoyance; I wasn't in the mood for Caine.

The door opened and it wasn't what I expected. A hot brunette (I'm not a lesbian) walks in. She is wearing ripped up skinny jeans, a very clingy top which stops just before her belly button, a Cheryl Cole type of jacket and boots that looked like they were from loti (hottest boot shop in the world). Her hair is let down which looks long and wavy and is wearing a classic Smokey eye with a pale pink lipstick.

"Who the hell are you" I say pretty frustrated

"A fellow b**** or bad girl whatever you prefer" she says in the same exact tone. I like her already, she started bring cases in.

"Oh... You are the new girl, but I still don't get why your here, in my room."

"Well, there is this list, you had a great big X on your name reckoned we were similar so I invited myself into this room." she said while pulling her last suitcase in.

"I see, but what makes you think we are similar" I say fairly amused by this girl

"Brown eyes said you were manipulative, unfriendly and a bully basically, I think were pretty similar"

"I didn't think she was able to compliment, hypocrite slut, she practically stole Mr. Beck from his long time girlfriend about two years ago, they got married and have already had three children."

"Let me guess, he is not the father either" she said

We both burst into laugher

"Ok fellow b**** I like you, let's be BFFL's" I said

"I hope you mean b****es for f***ing life because I don't like clingy people." She said sounding worried

"Of course, I am Diana"

"Cassie"

Then we both kissed our middle fingers, touched our chest shoved them in each other's faces and then linked them together. It's a bad girl thing you wouldn't understand.

"Ok, let's go to the common room"

Cassie's POV

Ok, I thought I was hot. Diana was a hot black haired chic (I am not a lesbian). She is wearing a very, very short dress which is translucent, a half jacket and boots from loti (hottest boot shop in the world). She has hair down which is long and straight and has a classic Smokey eye same as mine but has a darker shade of red on her lips. Were both the same height, just like b****s are. We linked arms as we went to the common room.

Drake's POV

An eruption of laughter erupted and everyone in the common room turned to look at our group. God! I loved our popularity; we may be freshmen but we are popular. People were scared of me but still wanted to be me!

"I swear he wet himself just by looking at me" I bragged

An eruption of laughter again erupted. I was to the right of Caine we were the top dogs of our group. Around us were Cookie, Fredrico, Andrew and some other guys.

"Where is Diana, she is supposed to be here by now" Caine tried to hide his worry but was unsuccessful, everyone knew he had a massive crush on her; more like an unhealthy obsession (he has a shrine of her in our room).

"Dude when messenger comes, we will know she is coming" I said trying to hide the smirk on my face. Yes we had a messenger! He tells us what we what to know and we don't bully him, that's how it works.

We started chatting nonsense about who we should bully next, what prank to play on the 7th graders and then the new girl came up.

"Oh, that will be the best target, for the bullying, imagine if she is an emo" cookie said frantically

"That wou-"Andrew began but was interrupted by messenger

"Diana's coming and she is with the new girl" he shouted

"Knowing Diana she would have got our target all ready for us!" Caine seemed so proud

"What is she like?" I asked excitedly. I was already plotting what I would do to her

"She is like a brunette version of Diana... It looks like they know each other" messenger was blushing so hard

"What!" Caine exclaimed

Then the whispering started, just like always when Diana was entering, but the whispering was louder and more excited than usual. The new girl linked arms with Diana and God she was hot... not like I noticed. She wore the best jeans I ever saw a girl wear and was wearing one of the cool jackets you saw in the music videos. She wore a clingy top that clung in all the right places which just stopped before the navel. The girl had curves and a chest, not that I noticed. She was white, but was kind of laté coloured. Her hair was brown and wavy but vey fiery looking. She was way hotter than Diana in my opinion but that was only because I hated Diana. Wasn't it?

"Sup dudes, this is Cassie" Diana said emotionlessly, Cassie waved effortlessly. Cookie dropped his cookie the other dude's held cookie's same expression.

Diana sat next to Caine which was literally on his lap. Caine tried to hide his blush but was yet again, unsuccessful. Cassie sat on the armrest of my chair. There was an awkward silence. Both girls sighed.

"Because guys are-"Diana started and...

Cassie added "insensitive, sex-seeking idiots"

Diana continued "I will introduce these idiots; the guy I am sitting on is Caine Soren, the guy you are sitting on is Drake Merwin and the rest, I just can't be bothered..."

The girls sighed again. Scary!

"Look, I hate sitting in silence. Shouldn't we be plotting to shove some 8th graders face down the toilet, or putting food colouring in the swimming pool or something... Or did I pick the wrong crowd to sit next to" Cassie said annoyed

As soon as she said this we went back to our plans and it was like there was no new girl but another Diana Ladris, which I could stand. Cookie and the other guys couldn't help gawking at this girl. Diana seemed to like her but Caine seemed the opposite. I was indifferent; I mean she was just a girl.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the next chapter hope you like it! It is kind of a filler as i have gone to kidnap virture and sanjit from the fayz so we cah have a little talk! Yeah I'm weird but carry on reading. I don't own gone nor would i want to yeild such genius, too much pressure!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Smirking<strong>

Cassie's POV

"Cassie, get up, we have to get ready for school" At the sound of this I shot up out of bed.

I yawned "I don't look good in the mornings" I took a look at Diana "And you don't either". She growled and threw her pillow at me, which I dodged. I got major reflexes skills.

"B****" she said effortlessly "we got an hour to get ready before we'll be fashionably late for breakfast, shower's now"

We both stripped grabbed our towels and went to the bathroom next door. The bathroom was basically to large shower cubicles, two toilets a full scale mirror and a sink. We showered and finished at the same exact time. We were silent while doing this; bad girls don't talk when showering. When we reached the bedroom we lay out all our uniform options on the bed, yellow and blue uniform options! We let our hair dry naturally because when it completely dried it would come out crimpy, curly, messy and sexy. We did each others make-up in silence; bad girls don't talk when applying make up on weekdays. Then we put on our uniforms, I spoke first.

"Ok, I hate this uniform, is it revealing enough?" I said in a huff.

Ok before you say anything, Diana and I know we are hot and we don't wear revealing cloths because were insecure. We are both very manipulative, the clothes just help. Plus we look even hotter than the average person.

Diana walked in a circle around me. Diana has been here long before me, her clothes look revealing enough. Her skirt is short enough; socks say bad girl and her top half goes clingy in all the right places. Who else would I ask?

Diana continued "Everything is revealing enough and clingy where it needs to be, but pull your skirt up a bit" I did as I was told. I trusted Diana as much as a mirror, which coming form a girl like me means a lot.

The bell went for breakfast, but we went back to the bathroom. We inspected ourselves in the full length mirror, and I looked as hot as ever. Diana spoke my thoughts

"I look as hot as ever, I trust you as much as a mirror" She said as we returned to our room. I smirked. We sat by the window to let our hair dry quicker and discussed our newest cusses. 15 minutes after the bell we went down to breakfast.

Caine's POV

"Calm down Caine, your precious Diana will be here in a sec, calm down" Drake smirked at his remark. Caine didn't realise that he'd been staring at the clock for ages.

"Shut up, Dra-" but I stopped in mid-sentence as the doors to the Grand Dining room slammed open, my love, I mean Diana and the other thing entered the room. You have to give them props, they make our school uniform look provocative and sexy, but back to other means. As you can tell I hate the new girl but she is essential to my aim to rein the school. If you don't understand the essentiality, this is why. Once the thing and Diana walked to the food counter all the boys from all years turned to try to look up or down their clothes. The thing and Diana are very manipulative; they get the guys to follow them, they are metaphorically following me. If you asking why I hate her, it's because I hate her.

The girls sat down, Diana in between Cookie and I and the thing in between Drake and Fredrico. Andrew looked at the thing for ages, when she caught him he tried to cover his tracks.

"Why do you guys eat so little, I mean an actimel and an apple, seriously?" he said a little too high pitched.

Diana and the thing smirked before Diana answered

"Because, to get bodies like ours you need to be dedicated"

Andrew seemed satisfied with the answer and looked down to his bacon. Fredrico and Cookie began to argue over something. Drake continued his emotionless cool silent demeanour but he stilled looked like he could kill you in an instance. I, being Caine Soren, kept "I rule this school, I don't bite but if I do it will hurt" persona on. I looked towards Diana. She was looking straight at the thing and it looked like they were having a conversation with their eyes. Diana continued eating her apple, the green contrasted so well with her red lips. Oh! Her lips were so red, as red as the very blood that ran around my body. Out of the corner of my eye I caught Drake's smirk.

Drake's POV

Caine was staring at Diana again; he really needs to get a new hobby. I couldn't suppress the smirk forming on my lips. Caine turned to face me

"What you smirking bout' Merwin" Caine asked

"No reason" I said, but Caine seemed to know the reason why yet was relieved when I didn't say anything. I was not being nice, he would owe me back later.

"Fredrico call messenger for me" I said. Freddie turned and called him across form a few tables. He literally jumped from seat and ran over. I couldn't help the smirk forming on my lips; I was doing that a lot lately.

"Yes, how may I be of service?" he kept twitching. I love the effect I have on people.

"Who is my target for today?"

"Today it's Imam Adams. He is short, fat, blonde, male, white and in seventh grade."

"That is all" I say as he runs back to his table

"Your very nice, a man of many words" I turn to face the sarcastic voice next to me, Cassie. I answer with a smirk.

"Smirking a lot lately, three times in one morning. Something must have made you real happy." She said. Even I thought I was smirking a lot was it that obvious?

"Don't worry it's not that obvious" Cassie said. Could she read my mind? I smirked as a reply, again.


	4. Chapter 4

**It has really been awhile hasn't it? Well here is a new chapter**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Computer Jack <strong>

Cassie POV

"Oh really" I said. Basically a senior had me held at the back of a school building telling him all the reasons why I should make out with him.

"Yes, it just makes sense" He said trying to put on a seductive voice, failing miserably. We (Diana and I) were under strict orders from the canine (Caine, canine is just his nickname from me) to seduce every guy in the school. All the younger grades were done but the older ones were taking more time and more effort. I have only been here a month and I'm following orders from a guy that had a demented crush on my fellow bitch. Nice going Cassie.

"Wow, your eyes have changed colour. They were blue just a second ago now there brown. I'm probably just getting lost in your eyes." Damn this, I thought my eyes were changing colour as well. Ok, I need escape this sea lion. I hear footsteps, that James kid.

"I really have to go babysit my cousin James, he is looking for me. He's right over there!" I say as I not-so-gently push him off me.

"He's your cousin?" He says in a shocked voice.

"Yeah, I was shocked too" Damn this, go away! False hopes, false hope always works. "But we can do this another time!" as I ran my hand down his chest, he smiled and shivered at my touch. I ran to the James who saved my life, I think his names James anyway?

"James! Kiddo! Pal! Mate! Cuzzy!" I say as I put my arm around him. He has a deer caught headlights look, put I pull him by the collar until I have lost sight of the senior. I let go of him put he still has that look on his face. I slap him upside the head and he comes too. Who said violence never works?

"W-what do y-you want fro-om me-e?" He stutters. I smile in my head because he reminds me of my little brother, my deceased little brother.

"I was using you as an excuse, and from now on James you're my cousin" I say as I sit down on the floor. He follows suit attentively.

"My names Jack not James" He says as he raises his glasses.

"I see the stutters gone" I say. He smiles; the smile again is similar. "I'm not as scary as people think". He grins this time and I smile self consciously.

"But your as pretty as people think" He says and then blushes beet red looking downwards.

"You seem to have very little confidence" I say matter-of-factly. He nods I continue "But you can't like me that will be like... incest. You seem like a nerd"

"I'm not a nerd, I am a computer fanatic, that's what am in for" He says as he cleans his glasses.

"More like a computer geek. What did you do hack into the FBI database?" I say as I take his glasses from him and put them on.

"Umm, no. I removed my father's parking ticket from the system." He says, I burst out laughing eventually he laughs as well.

"Its _laugh _just_ laugh_ that I did way worse things to get in here and so did everyone else. You really don't deserve to be here_" _My voice becomes tentative and sorrowful towards the end. He nods in agreement. Poor Kid, he doesn't deserve to be here he should be playing with friends, running around, playing video games; not with a bunch of crazy kids and sociopaths. He deserves to live just like my brother should have.

"You remind me of someone" I say after the awkward silence.

"I hope that's a good thing" He says as he plays with the hem of his shirt.

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't" He looks scared for a moment before he realises I am joking. I stand up and so does he.

"Can we make a deal?" I ask; he nods straight away. Eager cheetah. "You are always loyal to me, you do as I say, and in return I will protect you and treat you like my little brother" that I've always wanted, I want to say but I don't. After a few moments he says

"Deal" I smile and give him a hug which he returns eagerly.

"Good choice Computer Jack, Good choice!" I say as I pat his head.

**Next Morning Breakfast.**

"Today I want an all time favourite. Someone I always bully, but haven't in a while" Drake says in a sort of scary demented voice which I find damn sexy. What a girl can't find a voice sexy?

"There is Jack, he is a favourite of yours" The messenger guy is twitching. See the effect the sexy voice has on people.

Before Drake can answer I cut in "You don't touch Computer Jack" I say as if it's a normal thing but add a bit of venom into the sentence. Diana looks confused, the Canine looks irritated and Drake shoots me a glare and then says

"Why?" with some heat behind it can burn the Arctic.

"Yeah Cassie why?" Canine says just not a hot as Drake.

"Keep your collar on Canine he is my cousin since yesterday." I say adding more venom in my voice than intended.

"Cousin?" Cookie asked

"Computer Jack is my cousin, or brother whatever works. So pick someone else Drake." I say with a heat that beat Drake's. "Or else" Straight afterwards Diana and I left the table.

* * *

><p>So, Cassie made a pact with Jack, Before Diana did her pact with Jack in Gone. Let's see how this pans out. We will learn how Cassie's brother died later on. Please Review :)<p> 


End file.
